


巫师Malcolm Tucker

by WYHwlc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYHwlc/pseuds/WYHwlc
Summary: 如果Malcolm Tucker是个巫师......
Relationships: Jamie MacDonald & Malcolm Tucker
Kudos: 5





	巫师Malcolm Tucker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Malcolm Tucker: Wizard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144225) by [Malana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malana/pseuds/Malana). 



> 虽然只是个小故事，但很有趣，值得一贴

魔法部的传媒总监Malcolm Tucker怒气冲冲地瞪着桌上那份预言家日报，希望那篇文章能因他的注视而改变。沙克博尔特当然是个好部长，起码比福吉强。但如果一场大火把这栋大楼和里面的所有人都烧掉，Malcolm的工作肯定会轻松些。

神秘事务司的一个成员显然认为，他的工作特权之一是能在下班时把样本带回家。这已经够烦人的了，但真惹恼了Malcolm的是他不知道这件事。预言家日报的记者在他之前发现了。这简直他妈的不可接受。

“金妮！”Malcolm吼道。

年轻的红头发女巫很快来到了Malcolm的办公室。她当然也看过那篇文章了。他竟然整整三分钟之后才开始向她嚷嚷，这让她有点惊讶。

“叫汤姆戴维斯过来。我想问问清楚，他这个该死的一部之长怎么会不知道他的手下他妈的是个小偷，还有，是他部门里的哪个混蛋告诉了他妈的媒体。”

“通过壁炉谈话可以吗？还是您想要他当面见您？”金妮问道，“只是他在和家人一起度假，你知道他不善交际。”

“妈的，我不想对一个漂浮的脑袋说话，我要他来这儿，来我办公室，这样我才能把他的魔杖深深地捅进他的鸡巴，让他从眼球往外发射魔咒。我不管他是不是得幻影移形。见鬼，我希望他这样做。也许他会落下什么重要的器官，给我们大家省省麻烦。”

金妮轻轻笑了。“当然，Malcolm，我会马上把他带来。”

“把Jamie也叫来，”她离开办公室时，Malcolm在后面喊道，“我答应下次骂人的时候给他留个前排座。你知道，作为圣诞礼物什么的。”


End file.
